icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RosalieTheBrave
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie Fanfiction/@comment-RosalieTheBrave-20101011043449 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 04:35, October 11, 2010 Hi! I've known you for like the *longest* time on this wiki and yet I *never* stopped to say hi or thank you or anything! So, hello and thanks for being so smart and awesome! ;) hiiiiii Cartoonprincess 16:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pottermore Dreamkey got the email and is already in. All you have to do is log in. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 18:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) News Team congratulations, you made it into the icarly news wiki team. You are one of 12 users who will give out news about the wiki and icarly every week. For further information, please see http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NeneG/IMPORTANT_BLOG_-_THE_NEWS_TEAM_RESULTS SCherry08 Talk To Me 19:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Update Re:Apologies Haha, you're sure a woman of your word :P. Apologies accepted ;) Cameddie 16:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Seddie! So I came across your username and thought I'd leave you a message on your talkpage. But before I did, I nosily read Cameddie's message and saw that you apologized to him. :P I was so confused when you said I owe him an apology too. I was like "For WHAT??" I finally did the same. I really wasn't expecting a Seddie break up. That'll teach me to agree with you, huh? xD lol jk. :P Anyways, just wanted to say that I love your " I don't take anyone's cr*p" personality. xD Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) lol yeah, it's me. xD Of course I was FallinqForYouhx3! How could you not know that? My personality is one of a kind! :) I have 4 accounts. :P lol for some reason the only way to change my icon is by making a new account. It's freakin irritating. And IKR?? My sister and I were like "whaatt??" She got over it in like one minute, I was still bummed though. :P Looking back, Dan was kind of dropping hints of a break up all along, I just thought he was messing with us. :P But I've decided that this break up is what was best for Seddie. :) lol yeah, why wouldn't I want to keep agreeing with you? xD I love swallowing my pride and admitting I was wrong. It's the highlight of my day! :P lol watch you get in trouble? I don't think so. I don't watch from the sidelines, I'll go crazy and get into trouble with you. xD Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Of course! :P Well unless you ever turned into a Creddier. Then I would never agree with you. xD Some Seddiers are starting to believe that Creddie is going to make some sort of comeback. Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) awww! That's my little Creddie lover. :P Don't lie. I bet you stay up all night praying and hoping that Creddie happens in the future. :P lol Me? Yes. Totally. My blogs just 'scream '"I love Creddie" don't they? xD I'll be honest. I used to refer to Creddie as "Cruddie". I wasn't all that mature awhile back then. :p As Sam said, Creddie makes me "want to puke up blood." :) But don't worry! I can respect that you love Creddie!! :) P.s Nobody laughs in my face. I won't stand for it! :P Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Heyy Creddie lover! ;) I'm not alone? xD lol it was after iSAFW. It was the first time I ever heard about Seddie/Creddie (I thought everyone realized Sam and Freddie were soul mates :P). And I was like "eeww! People actually want Cruddie to get together?" :o Then I forgot about shipping until iOMG. After iOMG, I saw people calling it Cruddie and I gave them a thumbs up. Gosh, I'm being so honest about my deep dark Creddie hating past right now. xD But when I discovered this wiki, I didn't mention my feelings towards Creddie in fear of being banned. So I was forced to mature. :p I did a good job, right? I'm the most maturest (is that a word? xD) 16 year old ever! ;) Why would you call Creddie Cruddie when you secretly ship it? :o You can open up to me about your love for Creddie. I won't bite. :P Just please don't spam my talk page with stuff like "CREDDIE FTW!" It's something we all know you would do. :P Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) *Stares at you in horrified shock* You did not just turn the tables on me! :O You're horrible. :P I wasn't insulting you btw, I was just accepting the fact that you love Creddie. I didn't know accepting someone's likes was considered a insult! :O lol some Seddier on the Freddie benson page accused me of being a Creddier. Apparently I have "secret Creddier" written all over me. I didn't know I was that obvious. xD I guess it's time I stop hiding my love for Creddie. :) What do you think of my new icon/signature? ;) Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) News Team Update Hello, with careful thinking from our two Presidents, you have been awarded the job of Picture of the week. Go here for more information. If you have any questions, ask on my or Alica's talk pages. ^^^ Why would you give her the job? :o She's not worthy! jk, congrats Rosie. xD Carly and Freddie are soul mates-they just haven't realized it yet 00:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I am a link. Rawr. 19:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC)